Conventional ripple-carry logic elements such as multipliers or adders of multi-bit applied numbers commonly impose delays in producing resultant outputs attributable to arrival at the ripple inputs at different time intervals of all the significant bits. Known attempts to circumvent such delays include performing partial arithmetic operations upon the significant bits of the numbers upon appearance at the inputs of the logic elements, and performing parallel processing of the multi-bit numbers buffered in input registers. Additionally, each significant bit of a number may be represented by other numbers (e.g., carry-save format), usually two-bits wide, for selective logic processing to reduce delays in producing the desired arithmetic logical output.